


Metamorphosis

by cutemangareader



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slash maybe, Some characters will die, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemangareader/pseuds/cutemangareader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Slade has his eye on something, he would always manage to get it. Nothing could stand in his way of getting what he wanted. This time though, it was different. What he desired always managed to slip between his fingers. Now with a new plan, he will make sure that nothing could get in his way of getting the perfect apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754407) by [RavenTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao). 



> This my first time posting one of my fan fictions. Normally I find them badly written so I keep them to myself but this time I think it is not so bad. I don't have an editor of proof reader to see if what I write makes sense so if there are any mistakes then it is entirely my fault.  
> I am a big fan of the Slade/Robin pairing and so I have read many fan fictions, so my story is heavily influences by the other stories I have read.  
> I loved the story "Pet" by RavenTao and thought it would be fun to take his/her idea and turn it in my own way.  
> Also thanks to Sladin5Ever who was my inspiration for writing and if you haven't read his/her stories yet you really should! 
> 
> I really hope you like it and sorry in advance if the chapters are short. I'll try to update every week or so depending on if I had the time to write. 
> 
> P.S : This story takes place before Aftershock II in the series but not quite after Aftershock I. So the Teen titans know Terra is now evil and working for Slade but the city did not get taken over. Also Slade is not interested in taking over the world. I like his evil side in the series but I prefer him as a mercenary then as someone who wants to take over the world.  
> Anyway, on with the story! ^^

The day started out as any other would have. The alarm went off in the tower, the titans drove off in search of the criminals and after a few battles the police would come to take away the villain and thank the heroes once again for keeping the city safe. The team had just finished kicking Killer moths butt and was now back in the tower.

_S_ _igh “_ What is wrong friend robin?” said the alien princess as she flew and sat next to robin on the couch. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just a little tired. That’s all.” “Are you sure dude? You’ve been sighing for a few days now.” Beast boy sprung out from behind him and leaned half of his body over the couch. “Yeah, really there’s no problem. It’s just that there have been lots of criminals lately.” “That’s true but they’ll stop once they see how strong we are and how easily we kick their buts!” Beast boy swung his fist in the air as if hitting an imaginary bad guy but only slipping and falling over the piece of furniture, making Starfire giggle. “You’re right. I guess I’ll go take a nap since you are obviously strong enough to take on any villain, but if anything comes up, come and get me.”

Sitting up after Beast boys’ nod, Robin walked towards his room. Of course as if to taunt Robin, the alarm went off just as his foot entered the room. _Urg, I don’t know how long I can keep this up…  I haven’t been able to sleep in a while._ “Robin!” shouted Cyborg “It’s Slade again!” Just hearing the name sent a shiver down Robin’s spine. “I don’t know what is up with this guy. He just keeps popping up out of nowhere! Have you found any links between the attacks recently?” “Sorry Cyborg, but no.” _Even if I spend every night searching I can never find anything! Just once I wish I was the one who was one step ahead of him…_

Raven walked up to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t push yourself too hard. I know you’ve been working hard and haven’t been sleeping.” “I’m fine.” Robin brushed off her hand and went closer to the monitor. “Let’s just find his location and stop him.” “Robin, I really think you should sit this one out. You’re exhausted, I can sense it. Everyone can.” She held her hand up, showing him the teams concerned faces. “This isn’t the first time we have told you to stay, but you always refuse. We don’t want you putting yourself in danger.” Tightening his fists and looking down, Robin thought hard on his answer. They were right; he was not in good condition. Slade had been scheming something for a while now, every time accompanied by a new villain. It always ended the same too. Robin and Slade would fight one on one while the team fought against the other, but just before the battle finished the team would arrive and Slade would disappear into the darkness. It was so frustrating! It felt like there was a gap starting to form, one that could only be filled with the satisfaction of victory. It was eating away at his mind!   _Just like the last time… I could only think of Slade and that lead to my friends being in danger. I almost lost them too._

With that thought Robin lifted his head up and stared deep into the teams’ eyes. “You’re right.  Guess I would just get in the way. Besides, I’m sure you guys will do just fine without me.”  Smiling at everyone’s overjoyed reaction he opened his arms for Starfire who rammed into him, squeezing so hard it could have broke his back if Raven hadn’t slightly pulled her away. “We are most grateful for your trust friend robin.” “Yeah, we’ll kick Slades sorry butt for sure!” And with that the titans where off, leaving robin all alone. _Don’t worry, they’ll be fine. Just go to bed and when you wake up the titans will be there and you’ll get to hear the story of how they beat the bad guys without your help. They’ll be just fine._ Slowly walking to his room and getting into bed, he repeated the last phrase over and over to help himself calm down. _I won’t put them into a life threatening situation again. Just go to sleep. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can go help them defeat Slade._


	2. The wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to post a new chapter already since the first one was so short. Sadly this one is also quite short but believe me that the next one will be longer! Sorry again for all the mistakes there may be, but I hope you like it anyway. :)

A faint sound of yelling was head in the distance. “Mmm…” Robin tried not paying any attention to all the ruckus. Beast boy and Cyborg where probably fighting again. He heard some loud banging and more yelling. _That’s weird. Normally they aren’t this energetic in the morning._ Confused, Robin tried to open his eyes. It felt like his eye lids where glued together but with a hard tug, he managed to open one eye. The sight in front of him snapped any sleepiness he might have had just before and both his eyes shot open. In one big glass cage in the middle of a big room stood all his friends. Not just the titans but titans east too. Starefire was yelling and banging on the glass each time getting a shock of electricity, sending her backwards. Cyborg was trying to hold her back but she would slip away and try again. Finally realizing that Robin had woken up after she had being sent flying into Cyborgs arms, she started crying and fell to her knees in relief. Even if the glass preventing any sound from escaping, everyone seemed equally happy to see he was fine and they all moved closer to the glass, but not enough that it would touch them.

“Good morning Robin. I hope you slept well.” With a gasp, Robins head jerked sideways to see the owner of the all too familiar voice. “Slade.” Trying to move his arm to aim a blow at Slades head, he quickly realized that his wrists where chained above his head on one of the metal beams that littered the room. “What do you want?!” Slade moved in front him and lifted his head with his finger. “I thought it would be obvious by now.” Robin growled and tried to bit Slades finger only to get his face grabbed harshly by the tall man.

“I know you’re excited to see me but please contain yourself for now.” “I’ll never be your apprentice, not before, not now, not ever!” Pulling back, Slade chuckled deeply as he stepped away towards the glass prison. “Oh, Robin. Whoever said I needed another apprentice. Did you forget about Terra already?” Enraged by the words about Terra and by the fact that he was tied up, Robin screamed and struggled in his restraints. “Does being replaced upset you? Don’t worry. You will still get a chance to prove yourself as the next best thing. Actually, you can do it right now.” Robin stopped struggling and threw his best death glare at Slade. “What do you mean?” Slade continued to walk towards the cage until he was inches away from the glass. He put his hand up and pressed a button hidden in his sleeve. Suddenly the voices in the cage could be heard. “What do you want with Robin?!” Starfire screamed, her eyes glowing. “Your powers won’t work here. There is a special gas I put in the room you’re in that rends you near powerless. But I guess it won’t hurt to tell you what I want.” Slade moved even closer to glass and stared down at the angry alien princess. “I want him begging on his knees, asking me to take him back as my pet."

Shocked at this statement, everyone became silent, except for màs and menos who were still blabbering away in Spanish. They only stopped after Bumblebee explained what Slade had said. “What makes you think robin would ever do such a thing?” Speedy spat, crossing his arms and glaring at Slade. The man stayed silent and walked back over to where robin was ignoring the archer. “I am giving you an ultimatum. If you can beat me at a hand to hand combat within an hour then everyone including yourself can leave. But if you cannot…” Slade leaned forward, his make almost touching Robins ear. “Well, that’s when the fun starts.” The whisper almost sounded sensual, sending a shiver down the teens back. Slade then pulled back. “If you refuse to join me after the time limit, I shall kill your friends one at a time until you accept. Do you understand?”

The very thought of his friends dying terrified him to the bone. _How could things get so wrong so fast? He had been happily fighting crime alongside his friends just moments ago. I should have never let them go alone. Why does this always happen? I keep dragging them into horrible situations. Come on, think. Think!_ “Since it seems so hard for you to understand I’ll give you a little push in the right direction.” Slade snapped his fingers and a timer on one of the walls was activated and started counting down from 60:00. At the same time Robin was released from his binds. Cuffs opening abruptly, making him fall on the cold floor. “I still have faith in your potential Robin. That is why I let you rest and even brought an audience. Think of it as a little motivation.” “Kick his ass Robin!” Shouted Bumblebee as Robin charged Slade, ready to pour out all his frustration and anger into every attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. ^^


	3. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have finally finished correcting chapter 3. I was having a hard time deciding if I should write out the fight sequence but I turned out a failure so I guess you'll just have to use your imagination. ^^  
> I tried to make this chapter longer but I'm not sure if I succeeded. I hope you will enjoy it anyway, and again sorry for any mistakes there might be.

_What time is it?_ Blood splattered on the floor as a gloved fist pounded into the small body of Robin. _How much time has passed?_  The gloved fist striked again only to be dodged. _I need to look at the timer. I have to make it._ Robin felt a metal rod hitting his back, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Falling to the ground, he curled up into a defensive ball and tried to regain his breath. “Now, now Robin. You were doing so well. You can’t stop now.” Slades voice was mocking. It made Robin so much angrier than he had been in the beginning of the fight but that feeling quickly vanished when he was sent flying by a metal boot. It felt like he was getting beaten continually for hours, but it has probably been only half an hour. Or maybe more? So many times Robin wanted to sneak a peek at the timer but if he derived his eyes only a half second from his opponent, he was done for. _Maybe now that I’m down I can look at the time I have left?_  Robin turned his head slightly, trying to find the wall with the timer, but the only thing he could see were blurry shapes.

“Come on Robin, get up. Can’t you hear your friends cheering for you?” _They’re cheering? I can’t hear anything. Only Slades low voice…_ He was then grabbed by the hair and lifted from the ground.The movement sent pain all over his body. He could now distinctly feel every wound he had taken from the fight. _Well, at least now I know that my right arm is broken. As well as a few of my ribs I think. Urg… but I think the worst pain is coming from my legs. It hurts so much…I need to beat Slade before I can’t use them anymore._   “Can you not stand anymore? How disappointing.” With a scream, Robin twisted around and punched Slade in the face with all the strength he had left. Sadly, the small victory was short lived when Robin fell to the ground after Slade let go of his hair. _Ouch… Guess I also have a sprained wrist, or maybe it’s fractured?_  

Slade straitened his mask and chuckled softly. “Very good Robin. You’re getting better as we go. But sadly our fun must stop. Times up.” Shocked, Robin tried to lift himself up with all his might, only achieving lifting his upper body. When he looked up he could see that on the timer there were six zeros lined up. His heart skipped a beat and his mind froze. “Are you ready to be mine Robin?” “No! Don’t listen to him!” He turned his head towards the now audible screams of his friends. In the cage almost everyone looked worn out. Half of them where ether crying or cringing at the horrid show in front of them. “You must keep fighting!” Robin felt tears overflow from his masked eyes as he mumbled “Starfire” in a voice so low he wasn’t sure any normal human could hear him. “As I said before, times up. Although I must say that I’m impressed by your tenacity.”

Robin was finally able to get on his feet but the new found strength given to him by his dearest friend could only do so much. He tried walking forward with confidence, but only managed a wobbly and limping few steps. “As **I** said before, I will never join you!” Stopping just a foot in front of Slade, the two of them stared intently into each other’s eyes, Robin glaring as hard as he could and Slade with his usual cold and blank expression. A few seconds passed and a low rumble broke the silence. Was Slade laughing at him? “Have you already forgotten the rules? Each time you refuse, one of your friends die.” Taking something out of his pocket, Slade waved a remote in front of him. ”Remember this?” “No…” Robin was wide eyed and panicking. That couldn’t be. He couldn’t use the same trick twice. “Yes.” At the same moment the word left his lips, he pushed down on the button. “NO!” Robin threw himself at Slade only to fall heavily on the ground when the villain easily dodged. “AHHHH!” Speedy was bright red and screaming in pain. “Stop it! Slade stop!” Robin was clinging to Slades armored leg. “I told you. Each time you refuse, a friend dies. Really Robin, I shouldn’t have to repeat myself all the time.” Shaking and scared, Robin only stared at Slade pleadingly while listening to Speedys wails.

But suddenly, they stopped. Everything was silent. He couldn’t even hear his own heartbeat, as if time stood still. He turned his head and looked in the cage. There he saw Speedy, lying on the ground with everyone around him trying to help anyway possible, but it was too late. Speedy was dead.

“How about you try again? I’m sure you remember the words I want to hear. Or has our little fight interfered with your memory?” Robin didn’t speak. He didn’t want to lose anyone else but he just couldn’t kneel down and beg Slade to take him away. That went against everything he stood for. _What do I do…_ “Robin.” His eyes shot up from the corps of his childhood friend to Cyborg. “Don’t do it. If you do, Speedys death would have been in vain. We’ll be fine.” Robin turned his gaze to Slade, whose face was still emotionless. “Why are you doing this.” Was all he could mutter. Slade only stared down at him, seemingly thinking as to how he should answer. “As long as your friends stay alive and are searching for you, you will never truly be mine. I learned that the last time we were together.” Slade kicked Robin away and took a step forward, staring down at Robin with a strange look, as if he was observing his most prized possession. “You are mine, and you’re going to like it. Now say it!” “…” Slade stepped closer. “Say it.” He said it with a commanding tone, so cold Robin could feel it in his  bones. “I sais. SAY IT!” “NEVER!”

Slade stayed quiet, still staring down at the now trembling boy. _Oh, no. What have I done?_ “So be it.” _no. No. NO!_ Slade pushed the button on the remote and Starfire started glowing red. “NO! STARFIRE!” “Monster!” Cyborg screamed as he ran to Starfires side. “Slade, I’m sorry. Please don’t kill her!” Robin pleaded. He crawled up to him and grabbed his leg. “I’ll say it. I’LL SAY IT! Please, I beg you. Don’t kill her!” “Robin… “ Starfire and Robin locked eye contact. “Robin… I, I lo…” All the air left in her lungs escaped in that last breath. “I can’t believe this.” whispered Bumblebee.  “How could you be so evil?” Raven turned to Slade then looked down at Robin. His face was pale with tears seeping through his mask and rolling down his face onto the floor. He was in total shock. It felt like the world was crumbling around him. “Robin…” She could sense his mind slowly breaking.

“Robin. I thought I heard you begging but I couldn’t quite hear over all the screaming. Could you repeat?” Robin stayed silent. “Are you not going to answer? Well then…” Slade waved around the remote in his hand, instantly breaking Robin out of the spell. “No wait! I’ll say it. Please.” A loud sob left him and he started violently shaking. “I’m waiting.” With a big breath, Robin looked up at into Slades eye. “I beg you; please let me come with you.” “Louder.” “Please take me with you! Don’t kill anyone else, I beg you.” “Why should I let you come with me?” Gasping for breath, Robin let his head fall. “I want to be your… your…” “Yes?” “… your pet.” Slade stood up straighter at those words, as if puffing up his chest in pride. He finally got the boy wonder to submit.

He turned around and addressed the teens still alive in the glass cage. “You should be thankful he let you live. In exactly one hour the cage walls will open and you will be free to go. But I warn you. If you try to rescue Robin again you will have the same fate as those two.” He gestured the poor kids lying on the floor. Cyborg took a step forward. “What about beast boy? Where did you take him?” Slade only turned around and swung Robin over his shoulder like a sack of rice, leaving the room in silence. The only sound left in the room was that of the timer, staring the countdown once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also next week I am going on vacation so I wont have internet, which means I wont be able to post my next chapter until the week after. But at least it will give me more time to write and so hopefully there will be longer chapters.


	4. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It has been two months already! I am so sorry for the long wait… I had the chapter ready for forever but I just didn’t like where it was going so, of course, I decided to rewrite it. On top of that I had the biggest writers block ever and spent weeks trying to get out of it. But alas I have finished. I wanted to put a sexy scene in this chapter but it is not turning out how I want so it will have to be for the next chapter. And this time I will try my all to not take so much time writing it… 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

It has been a month since Slade took Robin away. Everyone had been searching for what seemed like forever until they reached the decision to stop and regroup, to talk about how they were going to go about finding their lost friends. The rest of the teen titans and teen titans east were all gathered in the T towers living room. Cyborg was pacing around, thinking deeply for at least two hours. Finally, he stood still in the middle of the room and broke the silence that had been plaguing the room. “We need more help to search for them.” Everyone looked up at him. “But Cyborg, we searched for weeks and found nothing. The small girl flew up and around his head dramatically waving her arms around. "How do we know they can do a better job?” “Have you ever even seen the justice league before, Bumblebee? They are way stronger than any of us.” She stopped frantacly flying around, turned towards the older boy and glared. “That’s right Aqualad. And let’s not forget that batman needs to know what has happened.” “Well you can count me out. I don’t want to face the wrath of an angry batman.” Aqualad let himself fall on the couch and crossed his arms. He had been suggesting contacting the justice league for days, but no one wanted to be the one to do it. “I know this is hard but someone has to contact them. They need to know what happened and we need their help.” Aqualad pointed at Cyborg. “Then why don’t you just do it?” “Fine, I will.” Cyborg walked over to the monitor and put his hand above the keyboard, but before pressing any buttons he paused. “Just do it.” He shot Bumblebee a glare and took a deep breath before slowly dialing the code for the justice league.

Surprisingly it was batman who answered which only made Cyborg more nervous. “Titans, it’s been a long time. What is it?” Seeing the cool and composed face of Batman made Cyborg suddenly feel even more nervous. It almost looked like the man was happy to hear from them. “Um, well…” The words got stuck in Cyborgs throat. How was he going to tell Batman that his precious sidekick, or ex sidekick, has been kidnapped by Slade… again. Well, maybe he will just keep quiet about it being the second time. “Just say it, what happened?” Batman’s expression was now much colder but looked slightly worried at the same time. Gulping down hard, Cyborg lowered his head. “Starfire and Speedy are dead. Slade killed them in front of us and he kidnapped Robin and Beast boy too.” The room got quiet. The silence was so heavy it felt like it was hard to breath. Thankfully Batman broke the silence in a calm voice. “Wait for a minute. I think the rest of the justice league needs to hear this.” His face left the screen and the whole room let out a sigh. Soon after, the screen switched to a group of people. It seemed like everyone in the justice league gathered. Batman stood in the middle of the group with Superman and Wonder woman at his side. “Ok, please explain in detail what happened.”

As Cyborg explained, Batman seemed to get angrier and angrier, occasionally getting worried glances from Wonder woman or Superman. He had a hard time explaining the fight between Robin and Slade and an ever harder time explaining their friends’ deaths but the more he explained, the easier it became. It felt like he was reliving the fight. He was so engrossed in the story that the part about it not being the first abduction slipped out, and he was forced to explain that as well. “He had used this method once before to control him but it didn’t work. I guess this time it did.” Cyborg now felt exhausted. He hadn’t talked this much since the time when he had to clearly explain in details why Beast boy couldn’t drive the T-car. “Do you still have the devices inside you?” Cyborg looked over to superman who walked a step closer to the screen. “Yes. He modified the nano probes and I can’t find a way to get them out.” Superman glanced over to Batman who nodded and he turned back over to the teen. “Alright, stay put. We will send a team to aide you in removing those nano probs and finding Robin and Beast boy. Don’t worry Batman, we will get Robin back.” Superman gave Batman a sympathetic tap on the shoulder but the man only ignored it and turned to leave. “Batman, wait.” Raven flew up next to Cyborg. “Is Martian man hunter there?” Batman turned around. “No, he is back on mars with his niece. If there is something else wrong, I can send word to him.” “Yes, I would like to know if he can fix broken minds.” The words startled everyone in the room, including the justice league. “What do you mean?” “I think that by the time we find him, his mind will have been corrupted or broken.” All eyes turned to Batman, who was now harboring a deathly glare. “What makes you think he could be broken so easily?” The glare had no effect on Raven who just calmly answered. “I felt it. When Starfire died I felt his mind weaken. Actually it had weakened considerably even before the attack. When Slade made Robin his apprentice, he was forced to submit for quite some time. When he came back, he was still haunted by the thought of facing Slade again. Recently, Slade would keep popping up out of nowhere and would taunt him before leaving as soon as he came. It was driving Robin mad with frustration. So much that it wasn’t only his mental health suffering.”

There was a slight pause before batman spoke. “So it was his plan all along… I understand. I will speak with Martian man hunter and ask him to come as soon as possible. As for your group, stay put. We shall be in jump city shortly.” With that, the screen turned off and everyone let out another breath of air they had unconsciously been holding in. “Well, that went better that expected. And they’re sending a team too!” “Yes!” Bumblebee and Cyborg high fived. “We will be able to find them much quicker with them around!” Bumblebee flew around in circles and went to explain everything to màs and menos who were huddled in a corner speaking to themselves since everyone was ignoring them while Raven walked up to Cyborg. The teen turned to Raven, looking her deep in the eyes, his own slowly watering. “Do you really think Slade will succeed in breaking Robin?” Raven put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not sure, but we can only hope for the best. Robin is strong so I’m sure he will be fine. Let’s just concentrate on finding him.” With that said, they both smiled and walked off to talk to the others.

\------------

On the other side of the city, Robin was rotting away on the floor in the left corner of his cage. It looked more like a room but the metal bars that made up one of the walls spoke for themselves. It was a small room with bare, gray walls and a concrete floor. There were no windows and barely any light. Only one light bulb was hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room but the light coming from it was very dim. He knew Slade was very fond of dark places but this was ridiculous. There was a small bed, a sink and a toilet in the right corner of the room that where, to no surprise, equally grey. Robin was chained to the wall by his neck and wrists, but luckily the chains where just long enough so he could reach the few furnishings. The worst part though, was that there where no windows and no room to move. The notion of time was fading away the longer he stayed locked up. Every muscle in his body seemed to weaken every day as well. Not moving at all for what felt like an eternity was really doing a number him. How was he going to keep being a hero if he couldn’t even lift himself from the ground? Slade often came to bring him food and to change his bandages but Robin got so pissed at seeing the villain that he tried to chase him away with everything he had. In the beginning, he would tug on his restraints until his wrists bled and when Slade opened the door to the room he would charge at him, choking himself with the leather collar since the chain on his neck was not long enough to reach the metal bars. Today as well, Slade will come and try to feed him but no matter how much time passes he will never do as Slade wants and obay silently like a little mutt.

The door creaked open and in came Slade with a bowl of soup. He also had a bucket with him that he normally used to “wash” Robin after he tried to force feed him, although a bucket of cold water getting flinged at him didn’t help him get any cleaner. “Are you not charging me anymore?” The tall man walked towards the chained up boy and kneeled in front of him. Robin only glared and snarled in response. “I’m surprised. It has only been a couple of weeks but you are already getting tame. I thought you had more fight than that.” Putting the bowl of soup down next to him, Robin shot up and latched onto Slade, intending on biting the man to death. Sadly Slade had sharpened reflexes and shoved robin into the wall after tearing him off himself like an old band aide. The strong grip on Robin’s neck made the boy gasp and he tried to take it off by clawing at it. “Good. It seems you do have some fight left in you.” Robin let out a strangled laugh. “I… I will always f-fight… against… y-you…” The words where getting harder and harder to say. It felt like he would chock on his words. Slades grip tightened and he felt his wind pipe getting crushed, but no matter what he won’t stop fighting. “Let go! I… can’t… b-breath…” His arms dropped to his sides. Even if his mind wanted to keep fighting, his body really didn’t care if it submitted or not. If it was exhausted, it stopped working and if it was treated kindly, it relaxed. Last time Slade force fed him, it took all of his strength to keep his mouth from opening up to ask for more. But of course in the end (after a rough beating) all thoughts of resisting left him and he let Slade feed him. _Urg… I can’t go on like this. I need to get out before I lose my mind. It takes less and less time to make me submit and I can’t have that!_ “Slade…” “You know what to do if you want me to let you go. We have been through this so many times before…” Robin tried to glare but his vision was blurring so it only came out as a twisted expression. “Say it.” His mouth opened and closed. _Don’t say it… you lose if you do…_ “…” “What was that?” _Don’t say it!_ “P-Please… let me… go.” “Please who?” _no…_ “Please… Master… Urg…” Robin dropped to the floor and started coughing violently. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

The masked man picked up the bowl of soup, still on the floor next to him, and shoved a spoonful into the boys open mouth, still gasping from being chocked. Before Robin could spit it out Slade quickly pinched his nose keeping him from breathing once again, forcing him to swallow. When gasping for air after swallowing, Slade would repeat this again and again. This went on until the bowl was finished or until Robin swallowed the soup willingly, which rarely happened. As the last spoonful entered Robin’s mouth, the boy swallowed, closed his eyes and internally sighed in relief. _It’s finally over. My throat hurts from getting chocked all the time. Like this I will never get out. Maybe I should act like I give in and when he least expects it I will escape…but wouldn’t that be like giving up? What would everyone say if they found out I let Slade order me around for even a second?_ Suddenly he felt something soft under him. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the bed with the black and orange mask two inches away from his. As a reflex he jumped backwards but Slade still had his arm around his shoulders so he barely moved at all. _When did he… why didn’t a feel him pick me up? Did I black out or something?_ “I see your reactions are a little slower today. That’s good, we are making progress. Maybe I will finally be able to wash you properly before you start growing mold…” Robin only looked to the side. I was true he had been feeling extremely dirty for weeks and no number of buckets dumped on him helped, so maybe letting Slade clean him up once was not so bad.

Seeing the boy’s silence, Slade got the bucket full of soapy water and the sponge and walked back towards the bed. “Get undressed.” Robin looked up at the man with a confused expression. “I can’t wash you if you’re fully clothed now can I?” “…” “Robin” The boy kept looking at him without moving. _Why should I get undressed in front of him? Does he not know the meaning of privacy?_ This thought suddenly reminded him of when he was Slades apprentice. Slade made him change into his new uniform in front of him, and under a spotlight in that huge pitch black room too! _I guess this can’t be worse than that time. I felt like I was some stripper or something… at least now there is a purpose._ Taking a big breath, Robin slowly stood up. It was kind of hard to stand but he didn’t want to make a fool of himself by falling, so carefully he started taking off his torn uniform. He started by taking off his gloves and shirt, slowly revealing his small bandaged body. _I don’t remember letting him treat my wounds… I guess he did it when I was asleep._ Robin hated it when Slade did things like this. Giving him food, treating his wounds, washing him. It made him almost seem… human.

“Your arms stopped moving. Are you feeling embarrassed?” Snapping out of his thoughts, he threw a quick glare towards Slade. He then quickly continued undressing, trying to hide his blushing with his hair as he took off his pants. “No need to be shy. If it makes you feel better, I already saw everything when I put those bandages on you.” Robin’s head bolted upwards and he stared shockingly and the man watching him. “What do you mean you saw everything?” Slade smiled behind his mask and lightly chuckled. “Oh, Robin, you know what I mean.” “…” “I don’t mind if you’re going to play coy, but you should think about the consequences next time.” Slade soaked the sponge in the bucket and approached the half naked boy until they were just an inch away from each other. The close proximity made Robin nervous and just as he was about to ask what he meant two soapy hands slid up his chest. “Waaaa!” Robin stepped back, almost falling onto the bed but Slade quickly slid his hands down to his waist, firmly keeping him in place. “Don’t worry. This won’t hurt one bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said in the beginning, next chapter has the smexy scene. If you have any recommendations feel free to leave them in the comments. It is always nice to get new ideas. Anyway thank you for reading and I will try to get the next chapter out not too late.
> 
> Edit : Hello again. It has been a while. Sorry for dropping this story without notice but my ex found out I was writing this and lets just say he didn't take it well. '^^ I dumped his ass and tried to continue but school started throwing so much work at me that I kind of forgot about writing... On top of that I lost all my chapters I was writing and kind of got depressed. But now I'm back and started rewriting the next chapters! I don't know when I will be done but lets hope it's soon. ^^


	5. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Finally a new chapter! Let's hope I will be able to write more often! Sadly since I don't know what life will throw at me now that I'm no longer in school I'll just upload chapters as I write them. ^^ 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy. It's kind of short but I thought it would be easier to write shorter chapters and post them more often.

Slade followed the curbs of Robin's body as his hands moved skillfully, lathering it in soap. The ex teen titan had gotten very thin but not to the point of being skin and bones. His lean muscles could still be lightly seen behind the layers of bandages covering his body. It was quite embarrassing for Robin to look at Slades hands, smoothly gliding across his chest and arms, but if he moved his head there was a chance his blushing face would be revealed. Having the villain see that would be mortifying but what would be worst was for him to notice the comfort Robin was feeling from the touches. It had been so long since he had any sort of gentle physical contact so the caresses of the sponge and hands were making him feeling incredibly good. With each movement the boy wonder felt himself relax more and more. His eyes closed and a sigh of relief unwillingly escaped. So entranced in the moment, he didn’t even hear Slade chuckle at the unusual behavior. 

He could have stayed like this for a long time if it were not for a strange feeling coming from his lower regions. Robin was snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes shot open. Big hands came between his but cheeks and started rubbing gently. Immediately he tried to pull his hands up and push Slade away but both of the man’s arms were draped across hid back and prevented any movement.  
“Don’t worry. I’m just cleaning.” Said Slade in a low whisper. 

Robin’s body started to shake nervously. No one has ever touched him there before but, when he thought about it, some have tried to in the past. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for thugs to try and touch his ass or more back when fought alongside batman in his not so concealing green and red uniform. He could understand the motive for those lowly pervs to try and do it but… Slade? Surly he wouldn’t stoop so low as to lay his hands on a young boy, even if he was his prisoner. 

Suddenly he felt pressure at his entranced and a small cry escaped his throat. “Eek! Slade… Wha…?” It was a finger! Slade just put a finger in his but! Robin started panicking and his knees almost buckled from the shock. His breath and heart beat sped up, making his head spin. 

Feeling the boys distress, the finger was slowly removed and Slade resumed washing the small body. With the loss of the pressure Robin looked down at Slade who was now crouched, scrubbing his legs and was surprised to see a neutral expression in his visible eye. Was what he just felt a hallucination? He could have sworn Slade just… But if he did why? Was it really just for washing? Confused, Robin just continued to stare at the man in front of him, thinking of all the things that could have been done to him if Slade had ulterior motives. Not that he wanted any of it to happen! But there was no wrong in mentally preparing for what might come. After all, he was just a prisoner and with Slade you never know what could happen.

Batman was always distant towards his sidekicks and focused mostly on battle and observation training. He had taught him one or two things on adult needs but most of the conversation was about how to get away or beat any rapists that jumped him to a pulp. When he thought about it he knew next to nothing about sex. Let alone sex between guys. He had seen it a few times in the back alleys of Gotham or when he was looking for information in bars and the act had always intrigued him. Of course the thought of actually doing it was very scary, especially if it was with Slade! Still, he couldn’t help but be a little curious. 

While he was thinking this Slade finished washing him and even took the chance to change the bandages while the boy was out. Robin seemed to escape into his own dream world when he got stressed and during that time Slade could do about anything he wanted without him even noticing. These times where welcomed as it was easier to treat his wounds without any struggle but it would be more convenient if Robin just accepted reality instead of running away. 

“Robin” He snapped out of his thoughts and he saw Slade staring at him from above. He was standing with the bucket and soup bowl in his hands as well as the wet towel that hanged under the sink over his shoulder. 

Robin blinked twice. Wait… Wet towel? Robin looked down and saw that he was all dry and wrapped full of fresh bandages. _What? Don't tell me I passed out again. Urg... What is happening to me?_ He looked up with a worried expression but was only met with an indifferent gaze. Frustrated, Robin quickly looked away with a pout. 

“I suggest you get some rest now. Tomorrow I expect you to be in top shape as you will be starting training. If you are going to be any use to me as a pet, you must get back in shape.” The mercenary turned around and started walking towards the door. “You should also use the bed this time. Staying crouched in the corner will only degrade your muscles more than necessary.”

With those final words he opened the door and walked away. Leaving Robin alone in the dark once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly no smexy scenes just yet. I thought it was a bit too soon (and my talents at writing smut are non existent at the moment). But I think we will slowly get there in time. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique in the comments. I'm not sure if I should keep the terra/Beast boy pairing but they will definitely be mentioned in the near future.


End file.
